The invention relates to supporting means for pipes, particularly supporting brackets or clips for pipes of pipe systems used in power station applications in which heated fluid is conducted.
The supporting bracket of the invention includes a pair of interconnected clip elements of a generally mirror-like configuration having opposed pipe gripping portions which encompass and grip a pipe therebetween.